Only in the moonlight can he shine
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Brynna dies and leaves two twin baby boys for Sam and the family to take care of. In the midst of all this can Sam find the handsome prince she has been looking for? Meanwhile, Quinn has been acting a bit strange around his twin brother Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Spondoolie?**

"Sam!" Screamed Jake, running out from inside the barn.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, jumping 10ft in the air. In reflex, she covered her head with her arms and ducked.

"DON'T HIT ME!" She squealed from under her hidden hide away.

"You're back!" He picked her up in his toned arms and twirled her around.

Sam was shocked as Jake did a very unlike Jake thing.

"Course I am back....who do you think drove up the drive in your old truck?" Sam smirked and her eyes shone brightly.

"Well- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Jake dropped Sam and stood watching what was going on in front of him.

Having no clue as to what her friend was doing, Sam turned around; she slouched against Jake as the scene before her unravelled.

"Wha?" A very very very confused look crossed Sam's features.

"QUINN ALEXANDER ZACHARY ELY! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TURN GAY!?"

Quinn spun around on his heels and turned pale.

"eh..i…uhm….SPONDOOLIE!" Quinn ran off towards his horse away from the certain said guy he was making out with and vaulted onto its back.

Jake and Sam just stood there with expressions the author cannot even describe.

Sam turned around and faced Jake, their bodies standing closely together.

"Is it me or did he just scream spondoolie?"

Jake came back to earth and his eyes focused on Sam.

"Yes he did just scream spondoolie. He has a bad habit of screaming random things out when he gets startled. Something you haven't yet experienced fully just yet."

Sam's legs gave out underneath her as she smelt Jake's cologne. In reflex Jake wrapped his arms around her lean frame to stop her from falling.

"Geez brat, no need to swoon at the sight of me."

"Get your head out of the gutter Ely and no I wasn't. It was the shock from seeing Quinn with that guy over there."

Sam and Jake looked at the ranch hand that was trying to attempt to look cool and continue on with his work.

"I think it is time to find some stuff out about my twin brother. Normally he doesn't hide these kinds of things from me."

Sam gave him an odd look saying he probably does judging by your reaction.

Jake raised his hands in defense.

"Eyes are showing fire there brat. I'll go talk to him while you go inside and unpack. I'll come and track you later to continue this conversation."

Sam chuckled and walked away from Jake and into the house.

She entered the house to find her Gram sitting in a rocking chair with twins in her arms.

"Hey Gram." Sam whispered as she tip toed towards her grandmother.

"Samantha, welcome home. Your father should be in his room." She replied with a weak smile. There was only one reason as to why Sam was home so early from college.

Bryanna had passed away giving birth to the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trust me**

Sam made her way slowly up the stairs towards her father's bedroom. Sam heard sobbing through the closed door. Sam had never been close with Bryanna and nor did they have a good relationship; well they didn't have a relationship at all. Bryanna treated Sam like dirt so Sam did the same thing back to her. If Bryanna gave Sam the evil/stink eye, Sam would give it straight back. But she stuck through it for her dad and the twins that were on the way. They shouldn't have to put up with the feud that was going on between their sister and mother.

Sam's heart broke for her father; he was a cowboy and cowboys normally never showed their emotions. Sam quickly dumped her bag in her old bedroom which was still full of all her stuff and quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She made two hot chocolates, grabbed chocolate chocolate chip cookies and a box of tissues. She put them all on a tray and went up to her father's room. Chocolate chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate was her dad's favourites and Sam's also; no one knew about their little secret. Sam passed the living room where her Gram was asleep with a twin in each arm. Sam made a quick mental note and walked up the stairs to her father's room again.

She balanced the tray in one hand and on her hip and she knocked on the door.

"I told every living person on this fricken planet to leave me alone! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE." Her father screamed through the door.

Sam sighed and continued to stand there, a small smiled etched on her face; her dad didn't have a lock on his door.

"You have 2 seconds to put some clothes on if you aren't dressed and then I'm coming in." Sam opened the door with one hand and pushed it open. She was greeted by her father's angry face but it faltered slightly when his eye's rested on the hot chocolate and cookies.

"Now that I have your attention. Drink your hot chocolate and eat the cookies. You'll feel slightly better." Sam put them down next to her father who was breathing heavily, Sam ignored it and stood there with her hands on her hips daring him to defy her.

The roles were reversed at this stage of the game.

"You should be in college Samantha Anne. I told your grandmother to not let you walk through that door and everyone else. Get your ass back there." Sam crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground, a sign she wasn't going to listen or do anything her father told her.

"Daddy, I ain't going to stay in school when something like this has made our family hurt. Espcially when I have two little brothers now. I have responsibilities here at home before I go and finish my schooling. I can still finish it during my breaks and such. It isn't a busy exam time and I will catch up quickly. Now. Like I said. EAT!" Her father glared at her even harder, Sam returned it equally strong.

"Eat before I force feed you like I did to Bryan on my 5th round up." Sam's father's eyes softened greatly as he eyed Sam.

"You are just like your mother baby girl." Wyatt picked up the hot chocolate and a cookie. Taking a bite and a sip one after the other till they were all gone, he kept his eyes on Sam.

"Now was that so hard daddy?" Sam sat next to her dad on the bed and picked up a box of tissues, drying his cheeks and eyes. She sniffled slightly, she needed to stay strong for her dad like he had done for her in the past.

"We have to take the stuff life throws us in steps. That is all we can do. I know life has thrown a lot at you lately but you are the toughest cowboy I know. And you know what? Your my dad and my dad can do anything. Trust me on that one." Sam kissed her dad's cheek and put her head on his shoulder.

Wyatt closed his eyes and hummed a song to himself and Sam.

Sam joined in with the lyrics.

_Your not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand.__  
__When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in.__  
__No I won't give in._

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make through.__  
__Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.__  
__There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do.__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on._

"Your mother wrote that for our wedding song. I hum it after we normally have a fight or I miss you a lot. I've been humming it a lot since you left. I don't want my baby girl to grow up."

Tears appeared in Sam's eyes.

"I'll always be your little baby girl dad. No matter what happens, no matter which man asks for my hand in marriage. I will always be there for you as you have been there for me throughout my entire life."

A sob wracked her father's frame. She wiped his eyes again and rocked him softly backwards and forwards.

She kept humming that song her father was humming and kept rocking him. A soft silence fell over the house. Sam kept rocking him, knowing he was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week. Gram had called her after Bryanna passed away telling her the news. Sam was slightly upset for her father and her family but didn't really feel anything for the older woman. Sam knew it was bad but kept it to herself.

Gram called her a few days later telling her the details of the funeral and the status of her dad which wasn't very good. Gram had told Sam her father's wishes but got stubborn and arranged with her Gram and school to come home. Her father needed her and Gram needed help with the twins. She showed up the next day, sorting everything out with her school and friends. They said they would email her the study notes and such and the teachers sent her her assignments.

Sam closed her eyes and hummed her own song to herself. Her arms were getting weak but she didn't care. Her dad was the only one she cared for right now and he needed her.

"Your not alone. Together we will stand. I will always fight and defend for you daddy. Whether your cowboy butt likes it or not." Sam smiled softly to herself but it faded as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Jake walked straight past Wyatt's room, walking towards Sam's. Sam smiled when she heard the footsteps stop and come back towards her father's room. Sam closed her eyes and kept holding her father. Jake, stopped and looked at the scene before him. He smiled softly and leaned against the door frame. He knew Sam knew he was there, she just didn't say anything. Jake's heart fluttered in a way he couldn't understand.

He kept leaning against the door frame as Sam opened her eyes and layed her father softly down on the bed. She removed the empty cup from his hand and put it on the tray. She then placed a blanket over him and picked up the tray, walking out of the room; past Jake.

Jake closed the door softly and followed Sam down the stairs towards the kitchen. Sam stopped as she looked into the living room where her Gram was still holding the sleeping twins. She handed Jake the tray without saying anything and he carried it to the kitchen, understanding what she was going to do.

When he returned, he found Sam holding one of her little brother's in her arms. Once again Jake leant against the door frame as he watched her. The curtains were opened behind her which gave Sam a soft glow. Jake felt his stomach flip over and over at the sight of her. Sam's soft smile made his heart swell.

"Come here." He heard her soft voice. Jake walked forward and stood in front of her and the baby.

"Copy what I'm doing with him and you should be fine." She placed Adrian in his arms carefully so she wouldn't wake him. Jake was about to protest when the baby snuggled deeper into his shirt. An expression crossed his features that Sam couldn't explain.

"Don't worry. With the hold he has on you, you won't drop him." Sam smiled softly and picked up the other twin from her Grandmother's arms. With one arm holding the baby, Sam covered her Gram with a light blanket and shut the curtains.

"You look like a pro." She whispered as the pair carried the babies outside into the warm air that was spring.

"They're so tiny I swear." Jake said as he watched Adrian sleep. The small smile that was etched on his lips made Sam smile fully. She did something that shocked Jake.

"And no you won't drop him or hurt him with your hands. They were cattle bred, they are designed to be tough." Jake chuckled lightly and looked at Sam, his dark eyes meeting her light brown ones.

"You won't Jake. Trust me. His safe in your arms."

Jake watched as she turned towards the baby in her arms and kissed the top of his head. From that moment on, he wanted Sam to be his girl and in his life forever.

"And I want to be too." She whispered, hoping Jake wouldn't hear; but he did. He just didn't show it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Steps**

Sam kept watching Jake as he watched her little brother. She felt an unusual emotion sweep through her body, she felt her heart beat faster and she felt a heat radiate across her body in waves. Sam turned her attention back to her sleeping little brother and felt the heat slightly subside. A breeze blew around the foursome, smothering them in the scent of flowers from Gram's garden.

Jake knew he was watching him and he kept his eyes plastered on the baby in his arms. In a way he was thrilled that Sam was noticing him but in another way he was scared shitless. This was all completely new territory for him and he felt trapped because he didn't know what to do.

"What's his name? Like full name?" Jake asked as he let the little baby boy in his arms held his finger in his little hand; he finally gave in and looked up into her light brown eyes.

"The little boy you are holding right now is Adrian Gavin Forster and this little tike here is Nathan Bradley Forster." Sam chucked lightly at Jake's facial features and turned towards the 10 acre pasture just in time to see Ace rear up playfully at Witch.

"As creepy as it is, I take it that that is Nate's name and middle name too?" Sam gave a smug look.

This was the first time anyone besides the Forsters and the ranch hands had let anyone near the babies. Wyatt was too upset along with everyone else, which was understandable. Not even Maxine knew of the twin's names except that they were twins, boys, healthy and well taken care of. Gram had refused any help from anyone except Sam.

As if on instinct the pair turned their heads to meet each other's eyes at the exact moment. Something unfamiliar passed between them but they acted on instinct again. Cautiously, Sam moved close to Jake who opened up his arm so he could place it around her shoulders but she leaned against his chest which surprised him greatly. Jake shifted Adrian around so Sam had enough room, Sam did the same with Nathan and the two young adults got comfortable. Sam placed her head on his chest and relaxed, listening to Jake's rather fast heart beat.

Sam didn't know but Jake smiled over the top of her head. He had wanted this for a long time but never got the guts to ask her. If anyone walked past right now they would've thought Sam and Jake were married with kids.

"Well this is a new step in our friendship." Sam whispered as she too started to follow the babies into sleep.

Jake was brought out of his train of thought and looked at the girls in his arms.

"Yes, Yes it is." He did as he felt her fall asleep. When he presumed it was safe enough, Jake kissed the top of her head.

Two hours passed; Jake and Sam had fallen asleep in each other's arms in the spring heat. Jake had felt content with the twins and Sam in his arms and he was pretty sure Sam felt the same way about him.

Jake had awoken 10 minutes ago to the sound of horse's hooves coming across the bridge. As his eyes came into focus on the horse and rider, Jake instantly knew it was his twin brother. Jake watched as Quinn dismounted from Chip and tied him from the rails. Jake's eyes followed Quinn until he came to the front of the barn and the other came out to greet him. Jake figured Quinn hadn't seen him or Sam sitting on the porch because the two male cowboys started kissing…like really really kissing each other.

Jake felt his stomach contract into knots. He was upset. His own twin hadn't told him anything about his sexuality or why he had been sneaking out a lot at night. Sam shifted in Jake's arms, bringing him out of his thoughts once again; she moved Nathan more onto Jake's stomach to get herself more comfortable. He turned his gaze away from Sam back to Quinn who was currently being shoved against the side of the barn in full make out session. Jake had nothing against gays or bisexuals, heck Darrell was secretly gay. He liked girls to keep the other guys off his back because they didn't like gays.

Jake's body tensed again as the two cowboys stopped and looked around the yard as if expecting someone to walk straight up to them and tell them to get a room.

"I take it you are watching too?" Sam whispered softly to Jake. He jumped slightly at her voice, he didn't expect her to be awake but he quickly relaxed.

"Yeah though slightly disturbed since it's my brother. As you know this is a shock to the both of us which is why I'm disturbed. Although if he chooses this path to go down, I'll support him every way I can. That includes beating the hell out of anyone who puts him down because of his sexuality." Jack sighed lightly and put his head on top of Sam's.

The pair or foursome were quiet until they heard Sam's grandmother screaming frantically from inside.

"Samantha!" She screamed.

Sam stood up as quickly as she could, Jake held out his other arm for the other twin. Sam placed the baby in his arms carefully and made sure he was ok to hold the two of them. He nodded quickly and told her to go inside.

Sam ran into the house looking for her Gram.

"Gram? Where are you?" Sam called, looking in the kitchen then in the dining room.

"In the living room." Sam walked into find her Gram freaking out.

"Where are the babies? I swear I had them when I was sitting in the chair. They're gone! Help me find them." Her voice was frantic.

Sam walked up to her Gram and placed her arms around her.

"Gram the babies were outside with me and Jake. We were letting you sleep. They were asleep when we took them from your arms so you could get some rest." Sam said soothingly. Her Gram flopped into the chair behind her with relief.

"Lands! I think I just had a heart attack or something." She put her hand on her chest and breathed deeply to slow her heart beat.

"Go upstairs and – " Jake walked into the room with Quinn trailing behind him carrying one of the babies. Gram calmed down upon seeing the twins but fidgetted. She didn't want anyone else with the babies except her and Sam.

Smirking slightly to herself, Sam continued.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep Gram. I have everything covered. This is why I came home. So all of you can get some well deserved sleep. I'll bring lunch up in a few others. And yes I can make lunch for the ranch hands too." Sam gave her Gram a look to stop her from fighting back, shockingly it worked. Smiling Sam gave her Gram a light push towards the stairs.

"Seriously, it's not like we're going to burn the house down." Quinn voiced aloud, smirking slightly.

"Mom has taught us how to cook." Jake finished his twin's sentence and glared at his twin over his shoulder as if saying _Not helping!_

Gram eyed the three young adults and nodded slightly, going up the stairs. Jake motioned Quinn to follow him in placing the babies in their bassinets.

"I can't believe they are this tiny. How did your Gram manage it?" Quinn asked Sam, watching Nathan.

"When she told mom she didn't want any help or anyone visiting until things had calmed down with Brynna, mom got worried." Quinn whispered.

Sam nodded understanding what they meant. She wanted people to come see her brothers and such.

"Come on guys, lets go make lunch for everyone. May not be up to my Gram's standards but its pretty close." Sam chuckled as she walked into the kitchen, the older twins in tow.

A little while after, the two babies started crying; wanting their lunch. Sam pulled out two bottles of milk and handed them to the older twins.

"Can you guys do it for me? I need to finish off lunch." Sam asked and handed the boys two bottles of milk. They nodded and went into the room where the crying boys were.

Twenty or so minutes later Sam heard footsteps on the stairs. Sam glanced out of the kitchen and saw her father coming down them.

She hurriedly got out a plate and filled it with the things that she was serving for lunch. She pulled out a beer for her dad and placed it on the table. Sam checked on the boys and found them deep in conversation. She presumed Jake was talking to Quinn about the other cowboy.

Sam walked back into the kitchen to see her father looking around for something.

"Lunch is on the table, sit down and eat before I force feed you." Sam chuckled lightly and gave her dad a push of encouragement. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Ok." Wyatt said softly and sat down to eat. After making sure he was eating properly, Sam put a plate together for her Gram. She put it on a tray along with a warm cup of tea. Sam walked up the stairs and peeked into her Gram's room. She was sitting happily on her bed reading a book.

"What cha reading?" Sam asked, placing the tray on the bedside table.

"Tomorrow, when the war began. It's a famous book series in Australia. Or so I'm told. It's rather interesting." Gram smiled, from a few hours rest she looked amazing.

"Go on and eat up. Also, where are all the steaks and such we use for the big BBQs? I was thinking of inviting the Ely's over for dinner tonight along with a small bonfire. Maxine needs to meet the twins before she goes nuts or so I'm told." Sam sat down on the bed and looked into her Gram's eyes.

"You really are growing up Samantha dear. You're just like your mother. Always willing to help out and help people along in their lives if they need a little shove." Sam saw tears appear in Gram's eyes.

"And you are just what your father needs right now. He has lost two wives now both with very young children. He needs that help and a little shove and so far, you have done an amazing job." Tears of happiness spilled over her cheeks, Sam pulled her into a hug. The two women sat like that for a long time.

Later that afternoon, after Sam had organized for the Ely's and Kentworthy's to come over for dinner; Sam set out to catch up on what the ranch was doing and what needed to be done.

"Dallas? Are you in here?" Sam called into the barn, walking along the aisle; greeting all the horses.

"In here Sam." Replied Dallas from the tack room.

"What needs to be done? I'm filling in for my dad right now." Sam leaned against one of the saddle racks as she looked at the older cowboy.

"Everything is actually done for today, what's this I hear about the Ely's and Kentworthy's coming over tonight and a bonfire is going to be happening?" Dallas kept whittling away at a stick, his gaze looking up every now and then.

"I was going to gather some wood and drag the barby up near it so I can cook stuff tonight." She replied, watching what he was doing with the knife and stick.

"I don't think you will need to fill in for me baby, I can do a better job on my own." Sam jumped at the voice and whirled around on her heel to come in contact with a hard chest. Two arms came out to steady her and a soft chuckle was heard.

Sam looked up into the dark brown eyes of her father.

"Let me take care of everything now. You woke me up from my nightmare and opened my eyes to the bigger picture. I have two babies to take care of and I can't do that if I lock myself away in my room." Tears appeared in Sam's eyes, she hugged her father tightly.

Her father returned it and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks baby girl, lets tackle these new steps together." Sam nodded against her father's chest.

She changed her father in his time of need and she felt really happy that she was making an influence.


End file.
